Total Drama Big Brother
by Hiro's Girlfriend Chloe
Summary: 40 contestants, new and old will be portraying another Reality Series, Big Brother and competing again with 1 million dollars! Challenges will be twisted with both Big Brother and Total Drama challenges. Drama, Humor, and Romance will be revealed, alliances, friendship will be tested. Who will win? Who will be kicked out? FIND OUT ON TOTAL DRAMA BIG BROTHER! (APPS CLOSED)
1. Intro and OC App

**[Chris walks along a dock that is right in front of a big villa beyond the coast of Hawaii]**

Chris: -_smiles_- Hello Total Drama Fans and Favs! Here is another season of Total Drama! Here we on the coast of Hawaii, and with a big villa mansion behind -points to villa that is formatted as a villa-renaissance type of mansion-

Chris: I understand that you all are probably confused, asking: 'Is he having another 'around-the-world' competition?' Or 'Is this a sequel or another spin-off series?' Or even 'Is Chris losing his mind?'

**[Chris then smirks]**

Chris: Nope, uh-uh, and it has already happened... -_grins viciously_-

**[Chris quickly changed his position and started walking along the pathway to the villa as the screen follows him]**

Chris: So here's the deal: Up to 36 contestants from all 5 seasons will be included into this season and they will be 16 Newbies as well this season. -_smirks_- What can I say? I love having new cast members... -_grin viciously_- They're easier to hopelessly hurt and entertain my amusement... Uh I mean! -_scratches neck nervously_- Put this show into a nice rating!

**[As Chris makes it to the mansion, he walks along the stairs of the villa]**

Chris: As you can see, this place is really, incredibly, undeniably HUGE. The reason we're using this type of scenario this season because the producers really like this one show called: "Big Brother" and their season had bigger ratings than Total Drama! -_gets a bit upset_-

Chris: And I said HEY, I need this show to be bigger than that and since our budget is feuding, The Network thought that was a AWESOME idea! And they paid off the budget and... HE WE ARE IN EAST COAST HAWAII!

**[Then the screen views the Villa has Chris starts talking]**

Chris: Now let's tour this wonder Villa and see what's what before we start this season.

**[As Chris explains, the tour of villa begins with the royal-type lobby]**

Chris: Our old and new contestants will be settled, first thing in the large hot spot. Which is the lobby.

**[Then the screen transitions onto the the kitchen and dining room]**

Chris: This place is doable for having breakfast, lunch and dinner, and hey! Even a snack or two with everyone manually. And/or with friends on off-scene occasions or even the alone if have to!

**[Then the screen transitions the cameras of inside the house]**

Chris: Like always, we look at these contestants 24/7 to keep track on what they're doing security and safety wise or a little ease-dropping on them to see what drama will be revealed later on the season. -_smiles_- Good right?

**[After that, the screen transitions into cuts off of 3 rooms]**

Chris: Since we wanted to make seem more parody version yet alternate of Big Brother. We kept it simple with: Girls Room for both teams, Boys Room for both teams and Head of the Household both teams.

**[Then shows bathrooms for boys and girls and a hangout room with a pool inside]**

Chris: There are bathrooms for both genders and finally... the funnest part of this Villa-Mansion: The Hangout Room! It has a ping-pong table, mini arcade machines, a hot tube and a Olympic size swimming pool to play in! This could be for winning a challenge or hanging out with friends off-screen!

**[Then the screens goes back to Chris as the screen focus on the host has he was walking forward]**

Chris: Now as for the challenges compared to Big Brother's way of their competition, we're going to keep the challenge the same with some twist of Big Brother's challenge from all 16 season and from all of Total Drama's 5 seasons. And the winner in the Final 2 obviously... -_lifts up a briefcase filled with money in it_- WILL WIN 1 MILLION BIG ONES and crowned Season 6 winner!

Chris: -_smiles_- So stay tuned for Total Drama BIG BROTHER! And oh Big Brother: Two can play that game... -_smirks viciously_-_  
_

**[Screen Fades]**

**...**

* * *

Now here is where YOU ALL COME IN WITH YOU OCs! I need more than 16 OCs: 8 Boys 8 Girls for this season.

APP List:

**Name: **

**Age(15-18):**

**Label:**

**DOB:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (Body Shape, Height + Weight, etc):**

**Everyday Wear:**

**Formal Wear: **

**PJ's****:**

**Athletic Wear:**

**Swim Wear:**

**Weather/Outside Wear:**

**Accessories/Jewelry:**

**Personality(one word describes them, no more than 5 words):**

**Strengths(4-6 ****abilities and skills**):

**Talents(****4-6):**

******Weaknesses(4-6 struggles, flaws, fears, etc.):**

**Alliance-ee or Alliance-er?(if so, why?):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Relationship?(if so, with whom OC/Canon? Describe it as well.):**

**Bio/Background Info(nothing too dramatic!):**

**Auditions:**

**Anything Else Important?:**

* * *

I'll upload updates whenever a big problem happens or any features come to mind...

There's no deadline until I have everyone in! These are the only rules you must follow for Submission:

1. Send the App through **PM (Private Messaging)** NOT **R****eview** (it will be an automatic rejection. Reviews are use for basically Reviews)

2. I allow you to do what you need to put down (but please don't put anything down just willie-nille!)

3. No Supernatural or Mary-sue! (This is a reality show, nothing about Twilight or Teen-wolf whatsoever)

4. You can have at more than one OC (No more than 2 though)

5. Be Creative! (You can't have anything too basic and boring! Have your imagination run wild!)

and finally...

6. Links are Acceptable! (If you have a Deviantart, even better! Send me all of your OC's Appearance + Info through PM as well and you don't have to use the App above! :D)

* * *

If this rule seems to complicated and want to ask a question or suggestions PM Me! So PLEASE send me those OCs and hopefully I'll make this story seem like it's an actual season! ;D

XxxLaters...xxX C;


	2. OC List (updated constantly)

Hello again everyone! Here is the OC List that will be presented to this season:

Girls:

Carly Evans - The Evil Goth

Camille Davidson - The Funny Artsy Girl

Crystal Jones - The Shy Skater

Meganie Tara Grange - The Noble Actress

Amanda Lenn - The Energitic Hippie

Holly Mae-Aldridge - The Matchmaker

Regina Belle Richards - The Skater Chic

Georgie Watson - The Photographer

Boys:

David Butler - Detective Kid

Miles Stewart - The Evil Punk

Ray Collins - The Talented Charmer

Winston Anderson - The Sweet Geek

Jackson Moore - The New Jersey Eye-Candy

Bryan Lee - The Lonely Hillbilly

William Foster - The Tricky Redneck

Fredrick Simons - The Bossy Know-it-all

* * *

That's all the OCs So now! WE CAN GET STARTED WITH OUR SEASON!

Hopefully I'll be uploading every 1-2 weeks for each show... ._.

* * *

Plus! Here are the 36 Canons that will be returning this season:

Duncan

Gwen

Courtney

Trent

Cody

Izzy

Owen

Sierra

Noah

Harold

Leshawna

Katie

Sadie

Geoff

Bridgette

Alejandro

Heather

DJ

Jo

Brick

Mike

Zoey

Cameron

Sam

Dakota

Anne Maria

Dawn

Scott

Dave

Shawn

Sky

Jasmine

Amy

Samey

Max

Scarlett


	3. My OC App

**My Application :D**

* * *

**Name: **Camille Ann Davidson

**Age(15-18): **16

**DOB: **July 11, 1998

**Gender: **female

**Label: **Funny Artsy Girl

**Appearance (Body Shape, Height + Weight, etc): **She has a Hour Glass body shape, she weighs 112 lbs and her height is 4'3. She has black hair, peach skin, and diamond blue eyes.

-Hairstyle: ** best popular hairstyles wp- content/ uploads/2013 /06/ Hairstyle- for- Women- Over - Age- 50- 2013. jpg** (if you want the url, take away the spaces)

**Everyday Wear: **A pink sheer blouse with white stripes (a black cami tank top shown), blue jeans and black sneakers

**Formal Wear: **A pink fluffy gown that goes down to her ankles and sliver heels

**PJ's****: **A pink tank top and blue sweatpants

**Athletic Wear: **A white sports bra, pink sports that says "Pink" in bold on her butt. And gray tennis shoes

**Swim Wear: **A purple-white polka-dotted bikini with black shades

**Weather/Outside Wear: **A red peacoat, black slender pants and black hooves boots

**Accessories/Jewelry: **A diamond necklace

**Personality(one word describes them, no more than 5 words): **Nice, sweet, goofy, funny and outgoing

**Strengths(4-6 ****abilities and skills**): 

-Cleaning 8

-Cooking 8

-Creativity 10

-Sports 6.5

**Weakness(4-6 Struggles):**

-Bad at flirting 3.5

-Bad at Studying or Working 4

-Bad with Children 2

-Bad at Responsibility 0 xD

**Talents(****4-6):**

-Singing 9

-Dancing 9.5

-Drawing 10

-Writing 10.5 xD

**Alliance-ee or Alliance-er?(if so, why?): **Alliance-ee, because Camille is not a bossy, manipulative or controlling kind of person. But if it's a fair share, she'll might as well be in alliance than start one.

**Friends: **Cool, calm, and collective; Like: Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, Samey, Cody, Gwen, Owen, Trent, Mike, Cameron, Zoey, etc.

**Enemies: **Evil, manipulative, annoying and bossy; Like: Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Sugar, Leonard, Sierra, Staci, etc.

**Relationship?(if so, with whom OC/Canon? Describe it as well.): **Either or, doesn't matter. Someone who is sweet and kind and considerate. Fun to be hanging with and sane.

**Bio/Background Info(nothing too dramatic!): **Camille is a normal girl with a normal life. Normal. Born and raised in Canada with a mom, a dad, a house cat and three younger triplet sisters and two older brothers

**Auditions:**

**[Camille is in her room, on her bed, with her pet cat, Genesis. Smiling at the camera]**

Camille: -_smiles_- Hi! My name is Camille Ann! Cam for short. -_giggles_- Well as you can see, I am here about this new season of Total Drama which I'm a HUGE fan of! I mean, it's cool and all but being on TV! -_shrieks_- OMG! OMG! AMAZING! I can't believe this is HAPPENING! -_breathes heavily then calms down with a relived sigh_- Okay! Calm down Cam, stay cool.

**[She puts down Genesis as she petted her down, gently]**

Camille: Well anyways, uh YEAH I'm a very nice, calm and sweet-loving person to be around and if I'm the HoH, I'll make this as sweet and loving as possible... -_gets close to the camera_-

Camille: -_whispers_- I would risk my own to make sure my team is the BEST -_shrieks again_- OMG! OMG! I'm soooo... EXCITED! Ah! -_calms down and sighs_-

**[She picks up Genesis as she combs her]**

Camille: Oh -_giggles_- And this is Gene! Say hi Gene!

Genesis: -_meows_- ._.

Camille: -giggles- So cute. -_kisses Genesis_- Well that's my audition. BYE!

**[Screen Statics]**

**Anything Else Important?: **Oh and she's afraid of leches and termites O.o

* * *

Well that's how I make my Apps, BUT that doesn't mean to you have to the same!

**BE CREATIVITY AND DIFFERENT!**

Plus need more OCs. I'm including Camille into this story soooo... GET READY plus send those OCs

Bye... ;)


	4. Episode 1: Welcome to Big Brother Part 1

**Episode 1 part 1: Welcome to Big Brother**

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (Total Drama, all the canons, OCs) _

_I only own Camille... THAT'S IT._

**[Begins intro]**

* * *

_**[Chris is shown in front of the porch then zooms into the front lobby where Gwen is glaring at Courtney which scoffs at her then crosses her arms, annoyed. Then notice a glimpse of Duncan, drooling over her from a distance]**_

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, You guys are are on my mind._

_**[Trent is playing his guitar in the hallways of the Villa as Meganie was singing and then Crystal and Regina zooms pass with their skateboards and then the zoom focuses on Camille who was jumping with glee as Ray walks and bumps into her, both take a glimpse and then both blushes]**  
_

_You asked me what I wanted to be, And now I think the answer is plain to see._

**_[The the transition zooms to the upstairs Guess Room where Cody was running away from Sierra then stops and takes a glimpse at her hugging Cameron which annoyed and Zoey and Mike was raising an eyebrow. Then Cody looks a bit confused] _**

_I wanna be... Famous!_

_**[Then zooms over to the kitchen and dining room Izzy was on top of Owen which was eating all the food at the table and Noah rolling his eyes in annoyance but then takes a look over at Katie, smiling as she and Sadie was laughing and giggling over Jackson. Noah then frowns in disappointment]**  
_

_I wanna live close to the sun, Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

**_[Then zooms over to the hangout room where Winston, Harold, and Shawn was playing the arcade machine and Amanda which preaching about something upon life and both Carly and Miles gets annoyed and makes evil faces. Then zooms over to the backyard where Heather and Alejandro is making glares at each other then a moment later, makes out]_**

_Everything I'm through, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

_**[Then zooms into the boys bedroom where Fredrick and Bryan were arguing about who gets to top bunk and Max facepalms himself and glances over to Scarlett which is in the doorway, grinning evilly at the boys. Max looks at her worried]**  
_

_Cause I wanna be... Famous!_

_**[Then transitions over to the girls bedroom and Sky and Jasmine were staring at Leshawna which was yelling at Holly which was covering her ears in annoyance. And zooms back to the hallway David, with a magnifying glass searching for something for Dawn as Scott from a distance gets focus and glares at them. Then looks at the camera, and covers it] **  
_

_Na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na..._

_**[Then zooms over to the gym area where Brick and Jo were exercising and lifting weights as Dave was trying to but was struggling as they camera zooms over to him. Jo and Brick both chuckles]**  
_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, __I wanna be famous!_

_**[Then shows to girls bathroom where Anne Maria and Dakota was fighting over the wall mirror so they could get the glimpse of their looks and slides over to Bridgette and Geoff making out and then covers the camera with their hands]**  
_

___I wanna be, I wanna be, __I wanna be famous!_

___**[And finally zooms down, at the end of the day where the ceremony is on the beach. DJ takes a friendly glimpse of Georgie as blushes and as Chris comes out of nowhere and was about to scare them, Georgie flashes a picture at Chris which was dumbfounded and glares at Georgie but smiles in amusement. Finally screen zooms out and everyone was sitting in a circle and the screen fades]**  
_

_(Whistling...)_

**[End of Intro]**

* * *

**[The screen fades in and shows the island of Hawaii and zooms pass all it's tropical landmarks until they reach the villa where this season is taking place. Chris is shown on the front porch and he turns to the camera and smiles]**

Chris: -_smiles_- Welcome back to Total Drama Big Brother! As you can see, we are now bringing out the newcomers for this season. And the oldies/veterans... Are over there... -_points over at the all the old cast members_-

**[The contestant were all standing along the dock of the coast. Some were annoyed, impatient, and even bored. Then transition the screen to Duncan where he had his arms crossed]**

Duncan: -_rolls his eyes_- Gee Chris, making us feel _really_ special...

**[Then zooms over to Heather with an annoyed look and her hands on her hips]**

Heather: -_annoyed_- Um hello... Aren't we the only cast to be here this season?

**[Everyone looks at each some a little agreement upon Heather's question. The the screen transitions back to Chris which started to chuckle]**

Chris: -_smirks_- That's you think...

**[Then Noah appears with his arm crossed looking bored as usual]**

Noah: -_monotone_- Well that's just lovely... We would like to see another round of new people again...

**[Then transitions to Dave looks at Noah with a unaccepted look and crosses his arms]**

Dave: -_glares at Noah_- Hey...

**[Noah glances over at Dave]**

Noah: -_rolls his eyes_- Please little brother, like you don't feel the same way about another generation coming in the way...?

Dave: -_facepalms_- Dude, we're only 3 years apart...

Noah: -_smirks_- So? I like it changes the fact that I–

**[Then Sky interrupts Noah as the screen transitions to her and raises her hand as she asks a question]**

Sky: -_raises hand_- Umm... speaking of generations... Chris, you didn't even warned us about any new people!

**[Then transition to Jo who was pretty pissed as well]**

Jo: -_crosses arms annoyed_- Yeah! Or say anything about living in a luxurious villa like this! -smirks- Looks fancy though

**[Transitions to Cody who agreed with a cheerful smile]**

Cody: -_smiles_- Yeah! I wonder if it haves a wonderful, huge fountain of chocolate!

**[Then transitions to Owen whenever he heard the word, "chocolate" and his eyes light up]**

Owen: -_licks his lips_- Mmmmm... Chocolate... -chuckles cheerfully-

**[Then the screen transitions to Sierra screaming with glee thinking... it was at Cody]**

Sierra: -_screams with glee_- CAMIEEEEE!

**[Cody's eyes widen as he heard Sierra's scream]**

Cody: -_shrieks in fear_- OH NO! SIERRA PLEASE DON'T! NOT AGAIN...!

**[Cody then curls up into a ball and covered himself as Sierra runs towards him BUT runs passed. Cody then uncovers and notice Sierra cuddling with Cameron which was terrified at every second of Sierra's craziness]**

Cameron: -_softly and fearfully tone_- S-Sierra c-can you please n-not do this? You're feeling is r-really u-uncomfortable...

Sierra: -_giggles and smiles_- Oh Camie, you're soo adorable... -_laughs hysterically_-

**[Cody then sighs in relief as Cameron glares at him with aggravation. Cody just smirks. Then Chris finally says something and chuckles a bit]**

Chris: -_smirks_- Don't worry, you all will get your promotion in this season with the newbi–

**[A car honks and all the limousines where the newbies are in started to approach the driveway. All the veterans looked with confusion, interested, and more annoyance. Chris smiles with delight]**

Chris: Speaking of newbies... Here they are...

**[All of the new contestants comes out of their limousines and along the entrance to the villa]**

Chris: -_smiles_- Everyone, this is the new generation! These guys will might be your friends, enemies, or even your soul-mate that will probably break your heart later through the game... -_chuckles_-

**[The newbies line up along across from where the oldies are]**

* * *

Chris: Say hello to... Holly...

**[Holly is shown with a fluffy, honey blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and bangs covering her forehead. She wears a red bandanna headband. Her outfit is a red and white polk-a-dotted button up crop top, high waist-ed navy blue jeans, and white ribbon tied wedges]**

Holly: -_smiles_- Hey... -_looks over at Chris_- I could feel personality upon your approach and they're all soo impulsive... You know that?

Chris: -_stares disturbingly_- Uhh... yeah...

Holly: -_nods and cups Chris' chin_- By the way your life was outlooked, you possibly had a wife once in your lifetime and gotten a divorce with her and in the future you will possibly beg for her back... PLUS you have gone out and hooked up with at least... 20 girlfriends in your past...

**[At that point, Chris eyes widen as everyone was staring at him with disbelief, shock, amused or bored]**

Holly: -_smirks_- N' some you still mess around with a fe–

**[Chris covers her mouth with annoyance on his face]**

Chris: YEAH! -_rolls his eyes_- You're a fortune teller... -_sarcastic tone_- Wonderful demonstration...

**[Holly throws his hand off]**

Holly: -_smirks_- Actually, that's all tr–

**[Chris cuts her again by covering her mouth. Then Duncan started laughing]**

Duncan: -_chuckles_- Ha! Who knew Chris was a 'Player'

Gwen: -_smiles_- No wonder he's so bitter to us!

Chris: -_glares_- Watch what you say cause you 2 to talk...

**[Duncan and Gwen looks at each other with confusion and turns away like they didn't care. Some of the new and old contestants chuckles/giggles at that comment (even Courtney)]**

Chris: -_smiles_- ANY-WHO... Next is Camille...

**[Camille runs towards Chris with glee. She has medium-long wavy black hair. Wearing a pink sheer blouse with white stripes, a black cami tank top shown under it. A diamond necklace around her neck. Blue jeans and black sneakers. She started waving to everyone, cheerfully]**

Camille: -_smiles widely_- HI EVERYONE! I'M **REALLYYYY** EXCITED TO MEET YOU ALL! I'M UH' HUGE FAN OF YOU ALL! -_breathes heavily_- OH GOD! I CAN'T BREATHE! -_calms down and sighs_- Sorry... I'm really jumpy when it comes to being on... THE MOST AWESOMENESS SHOW ON TV! -_shrieks_-

**[Heather rolls her eyes as she whispers to Alejandro]**

Heather: -_groans_- She's more annoying than Sierra and Katie/Sadie combined...

**[Sierra growls as she heard Heather and... still hugging Cameron]**

Sierra: -_glares at Heather_- Grrrrr... I heard that!

**[Heather scoffs and turns away. Camille just keeps on shrieking making the other contestants and Chris really disturbed]**

Chris: -_clears throat_- Alright Camille, you can stop and go over there with Holly.

Camille: -_smiles_- OK! -runs over to Holly-

* * *

Chris: -_shivers in creepiness_- Ok... -changes look and smiles- Hello Fredrick...

**[Fredrick walks over with pride and solitude. He has perfect combed/groomed brunette hair. Wearing a white collared shirt with a red vest and a brown leather jacket. Blue jeans and gray sneakers. He smirks at everyone]**

Fredrick: -_in a professional and snobby tone_- Hello all, I would like to inform you all that I have the technical and abilities of skills that will advanced me into the game... Hopefully, I will be a great companion on your teams and will hopefully help me get further and possibly winning the game...

**[Mostly everyone was looking at him with raised eyebrows. Majority were pretty much annoyed by his voice already... Shawn is shown with Jasmine as he whispers in her ears]**

Shawn: -_whispers_- What uh' snob...

**[Then Fredrick kept on speaking]**

Fredrick: -_smirks_- Plus if you need any suggestions or possibly... an _Alliance_, I'm around 24/7 if you need me...

**[Jo looks at with disbelief]**

Jo: -_shouts out_- You're giving out suggestions of an alliance NOW?

**[Fredrick looks back as he was walking towards Holly and Camille]**

Fredrick: -_smirks_- It wouldn't do no harm. Now, would it? -winks-

Jo: -_rolls his eyes_- Whatever... Mister Know-it-all 3.0!

**[All Fredrick did was wink and walks along to his position. Chris had an amused look on his face]**

* * *

Chris: -_smirks_- Well then... On with the show! Welcome Ray...

**[Ray walks over with swiftly flatten down hair. Wearing khaki cargo shorts, black converse, and black shirt with white guitar on it. He had a guitar case on the back of him]**

Ray: -_smiles_- Hey everyone! Uh... I play guitar! It's a awesome hobby and really amusing.

**[Trent eyes lighten up when Ray approached]**

Trent: -_smiles_- Woah! Cool! I play the same thing! It's like life with me!

**[Ray looked impressed as Trent shown his guitar as well]**

Ray: -_smiles_- Cool! We should show everyone how to demonstrate our feeling of guitars... -smirks-

**[Trent nodded]**

Trent: -_smiles wider_- I thought you'd never asked!

**[The 2 starts playing their guitars. Most of the others, new and old started enjoying the music. Some started dancing, like Shawn, Mike, and Dave (but failed due to twisting his arm) trying to impress their mates. Owen with his chubby self try to dance but falls over on his back. Some just stood there with annoyance. And Katie and Sadie just squeals]**

Katie and Sadie: -_shrieks with glee_- EEEEEEEE! Team Trent 4EVER!

**[Camille gazes at Ray as he kept playing his guitar. She smiles widely as she began to get excited again]**

Camille: -_screams and smiles widely_- TEAM RAY 4EVER!

**[Everyone stops and stares at Camille. Camille with widen eyes, blushing looks down at the floor with embarrassment on her face. Ray gives her a humble, generous smiles]**

Ray: -_chuckles_- I'm a team?

**[Camille twirls her hair with her fingers, nervously as she gave a cheeky smile, blushing]**

Camille: -_smiles_- Uh well... You could be...

Ray: -_blushes with a smile_- Okay.

**[Chris with an annoyed interrupts the moment]**

Chris: -_rolls eyes_- ALRIGHT. Enough with mushy-lovey-dovey crap. On with the show!

* * *

**[After Ray walks over to Camille as they both smile at each other, Chris then pulls in a boy with a fit but mostly Skinny, 6'2, a little below average, combed brunette hair, dark blue button down shirt, khaki shorts, plain grey vans to his side as the boy smiles]**

Chris: -_smiles sightly_- Welcome Winston!

Winston: -_smiles_- HEY everyone! I'm Winston! But can call me Winnie! -shakes his head- Wait NO! DON'T CALL ME WINNIE! That's pretty annoying to call me that!

**[Duncan smirks at him as he was about to tease]**

Duncan: -_smirks_- Okay, _**WINNIE**_.

**[Winston eye widen and get upset]**

Winston: -_look pissed_- I SAID DON'T ME THAT! You to talk for a so called "delinquent" that cries over a mutual three-eyed bird and played over 2 girls, AND obsessing over one of them!

**[Everyone basically "ooh-ed" at Duncan as he looked pissed and angry. Owen chuckles at the comment]**

Duncan: -_growls_- YOU JUST GOT YOURSELF ENDANGERED! HOPEFULLY YOU HAVE LIFE INSURANCE COVERED!

**[Everyone was silent at that point. Winston rolled his eyes]**

Winston: -_smirks_- Yeah we'll see about that, 'Bird-lover'/'Womanizer'...

**[As Winston walks away, everyone ooh-ed again. Plus Chris chuckling at that moment]**

Chris: -_smiles_- Well that was fun but let's get to civilization...

* * *

**[Then Chris looked at his watch on his wrist]**

Chris: Since then is getting short and my payment will decrease if this is show is late, we're going to introduce 2 at a time! Let's welcome Jackson and William!

**[Jackson walks up with sunglasses black hair that is combed back like the 80's hairstyle, wearing a white tank top, black ripped-jeans and brown sandals. Every female in the cast drooling (except: Jasmine, Zoey, and Scarlett) over Jackson at that point... He plus speaks in a New Jersey accent]**

Jackson: -_smiles and hi-fives Chris_- Hey'o Chris my man!

Chris: -_smiles and tries to speak New Jersey_- Hey yo... Jack-San' How's it goin'?

Jackson: -_smiles_- Ah'ight! -_takes off his shades and looks at everyone_- How ya'll doin'?

**[Everyone girl started either squealing, oohing, or just standing there smiling like an idiot. Sadie faints. Jackson looks a bit confused]**

Jackson: -_whispers into Chris' ear_- Is these pretty ladies ah'ight? Are they possessed or somethin'?

Chris: -_smiles_- No dude. They're just weird Canadian girls...

**[Anne Maria was dazing at him as was Dakota, standing right next to her, doing the same thing]**

Anne Maria: -smiles- We're met ta' be! We have so much in common... He's a New Jersey, I'm a North Jersey...

**[Dakota looks dumbfound and looks at Anne Maria with a WTF look]**

Dakota: -_rolls her eyes_- He's from America! You're not! Plus he's not your style, he's going to be with me!

Anne Maria: -_gets angry_- NOOOO! He's **mine**!

Dakota: -_glares_- NO! He's going be with **ME**!

**[Then things get tensed and they starts pulling each other's hair and yelling]**

Anne Maria: -_growls_- HE'S MINE!

Dakota: -_screams_- NOO HE'S MINE!

**[Chris gets annoyed and blows his whistle]**

Chris: -_groans_- Geez, ENOUGH ALREADY!

* * *

**[Then William stays right next to him annoyed]**

William: -_annoyed_- You tell 'em!

**[He's a petite, slim boy and was wearing a white tank top with blue jean overalls and red beat-down sneakers. His redhead hair was shaggy]**

Chris: -_smiles_- Everyone welcome Scott's clone! -chuckles-

**[Scott rolls his eyes and shrugged]**

Scott: _Pfft... _As if!

**[William does the same thing]**

William: Yeah, we look NOTHING alike!

**[Mike chuckles as he look a the 2]**

Mike: -_smiles_- You guys kinda look alike! I mean without the shaggy hair William, you'll be Scott's twin!

**[Both William and Scott groans]**

Chris: -_chuckles_- It's true!

Scott and William: -_rolls eyes_- _Pfft_... Whatever...

* * *

Chris: Now let's welcome! Georgie and Megani—

**[A camera flash strikes Chris in the face as he's covers his eyes. He groans with pain. Georgie had her camera in her hand. Curvy, 5'6, average weight, wearing sleeveless striped tank top, super skinny jeans, and converse all star low rise. She was taking pictures of everything and everyone. Dave gotten his eyes catch and rubbed them]**

Dave: -_whines_- Ouch! Why do you keep flashing that camera at everything!?

**[Even though people were getting annoyed, Georgie kept on flashing. Then Meganie with her body shape is thin and very curvy, and her height is 4"6", weight is 93 pounds, her skin is Caucasian, and her hair is a light blonde, and wearing a red v-neck top with a black skirt and high heels grabs the camera with glares at her]**

Meganie: -_glares_- OMG! Can you stop flashing at everything...

**[Meganie changes her position and starts posing with a noble smile]**

Meganie: -_smiles_- And start flashing beautiful pictures of ME!

**[Georgie grabs back her camera and raises an eyebrow. Then scratches her back neck with embarrassment]**

Georgie: -_smiles nervously_- Oops! Sorry... I just love taking pictures! I'm excellent at selfies, photography, snapshots, etc.! I kinda get carried away with taking pictures...

**[DJ looks at her interested and his arm holding another]**

DJ: Do you... take pictures of animals...?

**[Georgie smiles happily as she shows a list of animal pics in her wallet, all pics line down to the ground]**

Georgie: -_smiles_- Yeah! I actually started off taking pics of animals! Ain't they cute?

**[Shows all the pics of animals, from all sizes, shapes, and forms. DJ smiles widely]**

DJ: -_smiles_- THAT'S AMAZING!

Georgie: -_blushes_- Thanks...

**[DJ blushes as well. Then Chris gets annoyed again and pulls the 2 girls to their line]**

* * *

Chris: -_groans_- ALRIGHT! Now we need to faster, Welcome Miles and Carly!

**[The 2 walks over, Carly: All hair blue with no sign of other colors and it's not a wig; emo female hairstyle, 105 pounds, Courtney's height, is slim and skinny, a cropped skull logo shirt and ripped jeans with combat boots. And Miles: Spiky black hair with crimson streaks, 120 pounds 6 pack and slim and skinny but really strong, a black skull t-shirt with sleeves and jeans with black runners boots. They looked a bit scary, looked bored and devious. Everyone shrieked, shivered, looked at them disturbed or wide eyes]**

Chris: -_disturbed_- Uhh... Hey... Miles... and Carly... What's up?

Miles: -_looks away_- Good.

Carly: -_scoffs silently_- Whatever.

**[Cody whispers to Noah's ear with disturbance in both their faces]**

Cody: -_whispers_- It's like they're ghosts... Or dead or something...

Noah: -_whispers back_- It's like the alternate version of Duncan and Gwen...

**[Gwen glares at the 2 boys whenever she heard her name and Cody and Noah looks away. Chris then pushes Miles and Carly to the side]**

Chris: Anyway... Let's move on...

* * *

Chris: Regina and Crystal!

**[Crystal: Is 5'11", she weighs 110 lbs, she is extremely pale and thin she has black hair that reaches her shoulder blades and sky blue eyes, Skin-Tight black tank-top, faded miniskirt, black leggings, and black boots. And Regina: She is 5'8" tall and weights about 119 lbs. She has a slightly boyish figure but with an hourglass shape. She has a petite shape. She has pale white skin that has a few freckles. She has short brown hair that is spiky on the bottom with lighter brown highlights throughout it. She has aqua colored eyes that are half-lidded. She has tattoos on her upper back of wings and tattoo of a heart on her bicep. She has a tongue piercing along with her left side of her lip pierced with a ring and a belly button piercing and her hips pierced along with her nose on the left side. She has a beauty mark below her right eye and she usually wears thin eyeliner with no other make-up. She wears a black hoodie with dark blue outline around it with CHICAGO! Written as cross it in blue. She wears dark blue skinny jeans with chains hanging from it that slightly bunches up at her ankles. She wears blue ankle high converse 'All Star' brand that have hidden wheels in the heels. She always has her iPod touch hooked up to her black leather belt]**

Crystal: -_smiles nervously_- Uh hi!

[Regina with her skateboard skates by]

Regina: -_smirks_- Sup?!

Chris: -_smiles_- GREAT! Moving right along here!

[Chris pulls the two skaters off to the side. Alejandro raised an eyebrow]

Alejandro: Gee Chris, what's the rush? Ain't usually the first episodes is suppose to be at least an hour long?

Chris: -_annoyed_- No Ale! Our budget is still not large enough to fit a one hour episode until we get better views in the next 3 episodes... Plus an Aftermath!

[After Chris saying 'Ale' at Alejandro, he glares at him and turn away. Then Geoff smiles whenever he realized about the Aftermath]

Geoff: -_smiles_- Sweet, I just forgot about that! But... Why allow a budget mess up this episode?

Chris: -_annoyed_- NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS.

* * *

Chris: And finally... Amanda, David and Bryan!

**[David: 4'9 inches, 103.3 lb (he's quite muscled), chestnut brown hair with short pushed back in a classy way, a white striped shirt with collars that goes to his elbow, brown tie, brown waistcoat, blue jeans, and black converse shoes. Amanda: Amanda has light brown hair that reaches a bit past her bust. She doesn't really style it so she'll stick to having a bed head or a simple messy high ponytail. She has a pale skin tone that make her hair and grey eyes stand out. She's got a small button nose and a cheesy smile. She's pretty short standing at 5'4 and weighs around 110 pounds. She has an average sized bust and she's barely curvy, and wears a white maxi dress that starts short from the start and slowly starts getting long once it reaches her heels, a golden belt in the middle, and brown strappy sandals. Plus Bryan has raven trimmed hair, brown eye, pale, weighs 111 lb and is 5'0 ft tall. Wears a white collar shirt, un-tucked with grey saggy pants, and black converse 'All Stars' with a low thim]**

David: -_smiles_- Hello! I'm one of the most greatest detectives for teens, BEST around!

**[Bryan rolled his eyes and glares at him as Amanda get confused]**

Bryan: -_shouts_- LIES! ALL LIES! What if an animal who is missing! Will you find them?

David: -_smiles_- It depends, what type of animal in which Animal Kingdom category?

Bryan: -_glares_- All of them.

David: -_looks at him for a moment, then smiles again_- Yep. I actually tried to find a missing cat with 6 litters of kittens for a little girl and had to fight with a pit bull who was guarding the kitten the whole entire time because he was actually the fa—

**[Chris interrupts with him covering David mouth with his hand]**

Chris: -_smiles_- AND THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE! Next time, we'll be touring the home with all the features inside, cast out the 2 HoH for the teams, and a bit of... you know... DRAMA!

[Chris then stands on the front of the porch]

Chris: -smiles- On **TOTAL. DRAMA. BIG BROTHER!**

* * *

**_Okay! So far, I skimmed at the end... :C I was rushing at that point..._**

**_Well I'm already starting the Part 2 Episode! And I'm taking my time with this one! _**

**_If I messed up on the OCs, notify me when you read it. PLUS REVIEW! I didn't do all this for nothing! Hopefully I get a good review since this is my first OCs Story... :S_**

Later... ;)


End file.
